Lessons of Love and Protection
by Bri-C123
Summary: Sometimes its too much for him to handle. Sometimes, he just has to hold her close. And for an independent woman, its nearly impossible. Perhaps its time to teach her about the ways of submission. *Warning: major lemon. Some scenes may not sit well with readers.*


_Lessons of Love and Protection_

By **Bri-C123**

_This was a requested fic from a little while ago. I put it up on another site already. I decided to take my time editing this so my readers here could read it.  
_

_Sorry if the beginning is really slow. I'm horrible with making quick introductions. But once you get to the middle, I promise things get better._

"Anata! We've run out of tofu! I'm going to the market to grab some!" Kaoru Kamiya quickly stepped outside the kitchen, ready to run to the market, even in her training uniform. She stepped out onto the engawa and stopped as she saw her husband putting up the last of the laundry. She inwardly cursed.

"Maa maa. Kaoru-koishii, you should change into your kimono, that you should. You might catch a cold in your uniform."

"But Kenshin, it's a quick run out to the market! I can even go myself!" He froze for barely a second, but Kaoru knew him well enough to tell that he was not pleased. She could even imagine his eyes spark gold for a second. She had witnessed it many times since her return from Enishi's island. Whenever she was determined to go alone, she would somehow find herself convinced otherwise, after an intense staring contest with golden eyes that would soon return to his usual steely violet.

"Kaoru-koishii, you know I hate it when you leave alone." His tone was calm, even though he didn't turn around to address her.

"But Kenshin, I've been doing this my whole life. I should know by now how to defend myself. I'm not the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu for nothing."

"Kaoru-"

"Don't you trust me?" She knew the words would make him pause, and it did its job. "If I can't defend myself, why should I teach others? How can I be worthy of you if I can't use my bokkon to protect, as I have learned all my life? If you don't trust me, then why are you still here?" The last question was muttered. Kaoru looked at the ground, her own words hurting her own heart.

His rough calloused hands cupped her cheek and lifted her head. His eyes were hard, as if unable to hide his disappointment. He sighed in barely restrained resignation. "Of course I trust you koishii." He kissed her forehead. "I need to make sure the soup isn't boiling over. If you need to get the tofu you should go now."

Guilt ate at her but she gave a small smile. "Thank you Kenshin." She quickly leaned forward to kiss him. His hand went around to her neck, pulling her closer and holding her there. Her eyes widened before letting him take over. His lips coaxed her's open and their kiss heated up. His other hand ended on her hip. Her own fingers were finding their way into his hair and gripping his gi. Their tongues entwined and just when Kaoru was thinking of ditching the tofu…

He broke away and they both took deep breaths. "Perhaps you should go get our dinner." She thought of throwing him onto the floor right then and there but decided against it.

She licked her lips. "I'll be back soon." She pulled away and let her fingers linger on his hand a bit before turning to the gate and leaving.

Kenshin watched as his wife sent him one more scorching look of promise before disappearing past her gate. He let out the growl that had been building in his chest. She was pushing his limits, as usual. He had once thought he had full control of himself, no longer having to think about the Battousai personality that lingers in his mind. But after experiencing the JInchuu and recent kidnapping attempts, he was sure he no longer had the control to make Battousai disappear.

_And you be grateful I'm here. I talk sense into you. Like now. You can at least follow her. Even if she doesn't want to be protected, we can protect her from the shadows._

She thinks we doubt her.

_Of course we don't. But men out there are getting crazier. They think a woman alone gives them a right to touch what is_ ours.

She said she can take care of herself…

_But we know she is still a woman. Women tend to have some weaknesses._

True…

_I say we still follow her._

Kenshin didn't bother to respond. He went into the kitchen to check on the slowly simmering soup. Finding it fine, he stepped into his room to grab his sakabatou.

_Now, to change out of this pink gi._

It is NOT pink!

* * *

Kaoru tried not to show her glee at stepping out the gate alone. She knew he would sense her ki as soon as she let go. She thought back to the kiss they had shared. It was definitely something she wanted to continue. It was a reason to just quickly run to get the tofu, instead of lingering in town. She grinned to herself and started down the road.

She had been through many encounters since finding the man she loves. She had gotten used to feeling safe, but that didn't mean she didn't keep her guard up. After facing Kamatari, she had learned that she had to be stronger. She practiced harder. Even if she couldn't fight with Kenshin, she would be able to help herself. Or so she had thought before the Jinchuu. But even so, when she thought Kenshin wasn't paying attention, she would hone her ki sensing abilities. It made her feel more prepared.

She hadn't noticed them right away, not when she was still feeling so happy. But as she got farther away from the dojo, the feeling of being watched became more acute. She realized she was being followed. She didn't change her pace, but she would be prepared when they attacked.

As it turned out, they were very impatient. She wasn't even halfway to town when they stopped her. Three men stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her path. Jaw set, she tried to get around them. "Excuse me."

"You are the Battousai's woman."

She rolled her eyes. "Why must everyone say that? I'm not someone's woman. I'm married to a man that makes me happy and loves me."

One of the men spat at her. "You must be a devil like him. A wench would never love a man who killed thousands. As expected of a woman who plays with swords."

This angered her. People always brought up the past. Always thinking of themselves, but never thinking of others. Always insulting her swordsmanship. "Men like you will never understand an honest man like my husband. He fought to protect his ideals, as did everyone else in that war. You come now in an era of peace, intending to harming me. Who are you to say he is a devil when you are more devil than he could ever be?"

The man who spat at her lunged forward, aiming to grab her. She was quick to dodge to the side, towards the trees. She didn't have her bokkon with her. She hadn't thought to bring it, who would? The men surrounded her, and she mentally prepared herself for the battle she was sure was going to happen.

She had been holding her own quite well. Her training had been effective. Her punches were still as strong as she wished and she was a little faster than the large brutes. Then she thought she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye. It made her hesitate and the man behind her managed to grab her. Swearing some words she had learned from Sano, she struggled to break his hold. He held tight.

"You will let her go." The voice was deep and hard, and definitely familiar to her. She felt the man turn her, and she was indeed staring into the golden eyes of her husband.

"Ken-"

"We will hand her over for nothing short of your death."

The click of a sword. In turn, the man drew out a small knife and held it to the skin on her collarbone. There was frozen silence for a moment.

"Battousai, you will pay for the deaths you caused."

Kaoru lifted her feet, putting her weight into the arms of the man holding her. He leaned forward from the sudden weight and she planted her feet back onto the ground to throw the man to the ground. She turned so the others were back in her line of sight. But it was not necessary, as her husband had already taken care of them with his god-like speed. They were on the ground groaning in pain. The red haired man appeared next to her, checking for any reason to kill the men in front of him.

"This is why I should come with you Kaoru."

"You followed me" she accused.

"It was good that I did."

"I was doing fine! If you hadn't-" She suddenly fell forward as her feet were pulled out from under her. Kenshin caught her and his eyes caught sight of the man she had knocked over before. He was now scrambling to get away. Golden eyes narrowed and he settled his wife onto her feet. He was ready to go, ready to take down the man, but his wife's small hands clutched at his sleeves. Angered eyes flashed to her. "Leave him be" she ordered.

"He hurt you" Kenshin started.

"Leave him be." She fisted his gi in her hands. "You will not be allowed to kill anyone, even if they kill me, you understand? I know you're angry, but really, this is nothing you need to stress over. If anything, hand this over to Saito." She defiantly met his eyes. "Do you understand Kenshin?" As if she was scolding a child.

His eyes narrowed. She knew he was at his limit. He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself, but his eyes didn't turn back to the violet of the rurouni. Instead, they stayed the beautiful gold of Battousai. He breathed out through his nose and turned to the men still on the ground. "Go home Kaoru."

"Kenshin-"

"Go home." His tone was final. "I'll take the men to Saito. I'll get the tofu for dinner."

Kaoru huffed, but knew if she pushed it anymore, he would get the idea that she wanted to be punished. As it was, his tone was that of a parent, punishing a child. "Fine." She turned on her heel and headed back towards her dojo. She trusted him enough to believe he really would go to Saito, as horrible as that man is.

As soon as she was in, she was putting wood into the fire to warm her bath. She mumbled to herself. She stepped into the changing room and furiously stripped off her gi and hakama. She briefly wondered how long Kenshin would take, but then decided that he wasn't worth thinking about at the moment. She mumbled some more and scrubbed herself in the bathing room. Scrubbing her skin raw had helped to calm her some. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt better now, having taken out her anger some. She stepped into the steaming water and relaxed into the tub. She groaned as her muscles loosened.

Steam misted into the rest of the room. She soaked in the warm water, trying to forget all of her anger. It wasn't really Kenshin's fault that he had been through traumatic experiences. What with his first wife dying on him, then Kaoru herself almost dying, at least in his eyes. Times were stressful for him. She sighed as she let her anger go. Perhaps she shouldn't ignore him like she had been planning to do. She stood, letting the water slide off her before stepping out. Then she saw the gold eyes that always seemed to follow her everywhere.

* * *

Kaoru stomped off, her anger making her ki spark. Kenshin watched his wife go, eying her slim form until she disappeared. He then rounded on the men who hurt his wife. He internally debated on killing these men, but he cared more about keeping his word to Kaoru than killing the men that attempted to harm her. She was not hurt, only because she is used to this, but they still had to be handed over to someone who could kill them. He decided that fate was worse than dying by his hand, and that made him feel better.

Even the rurouni wasn't pushing for control this time, their combined anger too much for them to form coherent thoughts. Kaoru was in too much danger, why had we let her go alone? We knew this always happened to her. She was too supportive of her non killing teachings and never did what had to be done. Kenshin was soon dragging the men, now tied in ropes they had to kidnap Kaoru, and bringing them into the Department.

A while later, he was out of the building, his temper sparking to annoyance. His face was impassive as he walked through the streets, bangs covering his eyes. He could just barely suffer the sarcastic snap of Saitou, and thinking about the time he spent away from his wife just sent him over the edge. He had to show her that he knew best. That he knew how to protect her. She was the wife, and he was the husband. She was strong and independent, and he loved that, but she had to learn to listen to him when he wanted her safe.

Already, his Battousai mindset had things planned for her. Even as he ran home with his god like speed to take the soup off the fire and step into the bathing room, his mind was working on everything he wanted his wife to do. They were dirty plans that would no doubt make her learn, in the most pleasurable ways possible.

* * *

Kaoru had long been used to the fact that her husband would secretly watch her. Even before they were married, she could feel his eyes on her. She would sometimes make her walk just a little bit lighter, so he couldn't tell she was tired. Or even walk a bit sexier, to entice him. During their married life, it did the most profound things to their love life. It made things exciting, even as his eyes turned amber, and his touch turned a little rougher as he took off her yukata. Now those eyes were focused solely on her, not hiding from her gaze as she openly stared at him. He let her see everything.

People say that eyes are the windows to the soul. She could tell why they would say that. She could see the anger, the annoyance, the desire, and the determination. Her breath stopped. His eyes left hers and dipped lower. She felt her first instinct to hide, to not show her flaws. She bit her lip, and though her hands twitched, she didn't hide. She let him watch her, but gave him a look. She was once again challenging him, and she wouldn't plan on letting him win.

His lips twitched at the blatant challenge and a brow raised. He eyed her up and down once again. She pointedly turned around. She slowly bent to pick up the towel she left there. She wasn't even able to stand again before he was behind her. She stood and tried to turn, to apologize before she lost her mind, but he wouldn't let her. Instead his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck. She sighed at the gentle motion and leaned into his hard form. His hand traced patterns on her stomach, and she could feel herself slowly heat up.

"Kaoru-koi…" She hummed in response. "I'm sorry I let you get in danger today."

"Its okay Kenshin" She turned and cupped one cheek. "I'm sorry I got so angry at you. I know you are only trying to protect me."

"You know Kaoru, sometimes I wish you would just listen to me."

Her brows furrowed. "Look Kenshin, I'm an independent woman, and I would love it if you understood that I could take care of myself."

"Kaoru, you aren't always going to be able to protect yourself. What if you had been wearing a kimono today? What if you had been facing stronger men? Someone like Enishi?"

"Kenshin, if you even noticed, I was holding my own pretty well until you came."

"So many things could have gone wrong. What if next time-

"You are thinking way too much-"

He kissed her into silence. "You need to listen to me sometimes Kaoru." She opened her mouth to protest, but his lips were on her's again. She screamed into the kiss, and tried to push him away so she could talk, but he simply took her wrists and held them above her head. She suddenly felt the wall on her back and knew it was no longer any use to try talking sense into him. He was in full Battousai mode and nothing would make him stop until he was satisfied.

She fell into the feeling of desire that spread through her body at his very touch. He pushed his whole body onto hers. She could feel every muscle, bunched, as if getting ready to pounce at her. A part of her was already anticipating it. Images of rough rounds during the night already sent tingles down between her legs.

Before she knew it, rope was tied around her wrists, effectively keeping them together. She also had a collar made of one of her hair ties around her had pulled back to look at her and she shivered at the cold calculating look in his eyes. He grabbed the makeshift collar and yanked her forward to kiss her again. She fell into the kiss. He pulled away too quick, leaving her gasping for air. He gently pulled her forward this time, and picked up her wet, naked form. The world around her blurred and she was back in their room. She was put on her feet and he let a hand skim the side of one breast before moving to set up their futon by the wall. She looked at him confused and stepped forward to confront him. He was back in front of her and pushed her back the one step she took.

He glared at her. "Stay" he ordered. She opened her mouth to protest, she was no dog to be ordered, but he roughly grabbed the tip of a breast and tweaked it. She lost her breath. The motion had sent wetness seeping out of her, even as she felt the pain. "Stay" he said again, and this time she only nodded. He nodded in return and moved to continue setting up the futon.

When he was done, he held out his hand, a notion that she should go to him. She cautiously walked forward and let one hand slowly fall into his. He became impatient and grabbed it, pulling her forward so she fell. She fell into him, his body gently holding her softness. She was laid down onto the futon, her hands put above her head. Another rope tied them to a hook on the wall, effectively holding her in place. He moved back and grabbed some light scarves Kaoru kept around because they looked pretty.

He held one over her skin, the silk-like material lightly caressing her. She bit her lip and tried not to show how affected she was by the feel of it. He let it swirl over her before moving it up and dropping it so it just barely draped over her breasts. He did it again to her navel. He took the last one and folded it. He gently placed this one over her eyes.

With ropes tied about her wrists, and scarves barely concealing her eyes and her most private parts, Kenshin painted the picture into the back of his mind. She looked like art, a beautiful masterpiece even Katsu will never be able to capture. As his throbbing hardness reminded him of why he had her this way, he picked up her obi from the floor. The long material was beautiful, to match the beautiful kimono she had thought to wear before. He twisted it, as if wringing out water, and when the tension was just right, flicked his wrist towards her and let one end go.

She let out a shaky scream as it hit her with a loud snap. He was sure that it was more surprise than pain. The material floated over hurt, as if soothing it, and he slowly pulled it away. He could see her shiver and smiled in satisfaction. Her nipples tightened, and he could see the goosebumps starting across her skin. Her lips were parted, and couldn't resist the temptation of having tasting her mouth. He leaned over her, putting one knee between her spread thighs and licking her bottom lip. She leaned forward and tried to capture his tongue. He leaned away and waited until she fell back down before taking her mouth. His tongue traced her lips and dipped inside her mouth. She took the opportunity to close her mouth and sucked on his tongue. This sent a fire through him and turned his control into mush.

He forgot why he had her in this position, straining for his touch. He forgot why he had her hands tied and her eyes covered. He even forgot that he was supposed to be punishing her. They were kissing, mouths ravaging one another, and all he could think of was her hot skin, underneath his searching hands and her lush mouth, finally in contact with his. He lost himself in her taste.

His hands were already between her spread thighs, feeling how she was ready for him. A finger slowly entered her, then retreating so another could join it. Her hips pushed up, straining to have more of him inside her. His fingers curled up inside her and her head fell back as she gasped at the feeling. He watched his wanton wife, and smiled in satisfaction. He continued pleasuring her, watching her every expression, hearing her every breath.

She was very close to the edge. She knew she was going to just fall over. If he pushed his fingers inside her just once more, she would explode. He also seemed to sense this and abruptly pulled away. She cried out at the loss. He laughed. "That is for making me listen to you and let you go out alone." She huffed, but couldn't care less about his words. He never left her wanting and she wanted him _now_.

A leg lifted to wrap around his back and pull him back to her. He grabbed her calf and lifted it. He kissed the skin there and moved until it was at the back of her knee. He breathed there and she moaned loudly. He smirked and kissed her there before gently biting. Her leg twitched but he held the limb still, feeling her muscles tense and relax. He did it again, just to feel it again.

Kenshin's soft lips moved down the back of her thigh, until his head was close to her core. He smiled and breathed in her scent. Her leg was moved so that it touched her stomach. Thanking her kendo for her flexability, he kissed her core. Her legs tried to spread even more.

Kaoru couldn't see anything, and that was probably the most exciting thing. She couldn't watch him and couldn't anticipate anything. The surprise made her more sensitive to his play. His tongue played with her and she couldn't stop her moans any more than she could stop him. Her wetness was enough proof that he wasn't doing anything wrong. He gently sucked the bud, letting his teeth graze it. It was enough to send her back towards the edge again.

He pulled away and gently traced his name on her stomach. Her breathing began to calm down. "That was for fighting the men instead of yelling for help." And she understood what tonight was. He was punishing her for today. Punishing her for making him worry. She opened her mouth to protest, to say that he shouldn't be punishing her, but he put the two wet fingers in her mouth, effectively hushing her. She could taste her own salty sweetness and sucked his fingers. When they were clean enough for his satisfaction, he took them out to let her breath.

She was busy gasping for breath and he took the opportunity to move back down between her spread thighs. Her wetness was already spread out on her thighs, a testimony to her desire. He grinned as he grabbed the sword still strapped to his side. He slid it out of his sash and held it close to her. She didn't notice at all, and he grinned at the thought of the surprise she would feel. He pushed the end of the sheath against her, trying to get it wet. His hand was below the handle, gripping the sheath instead of the sword. It slid into easily, all the foreplay already making her ready to be taken. He pushed it in as deep as it would go. He pulled it out and roughly pushed it back in as far as it would go. It made her hips jerk up and a broken moan fell from her lips.

There was definitely pain as he pushed the sword in farther than even he had ever gone, but in her heightened state of desire, it felt too good for her to argue. He pulled out again, watching her muscles clench the retreating invader. He could almost hear the slurp as he pulled out and her inner walls tried to keep it inside. He pushed in and slowly pulled out again, repeating the motion, getting faster each time, until she just could just barely form any coherent words to beg him to continue. He of course did not listen. He pulled the sword out and threw it to a wall. "That is for making me go to the damn annoying wolf."

He untied the rope that held her hand to the wall and let her hands fall down. He helped her onto her knees. The scarves fell off her body, floating and lightly caressing as they went. While she recovered from her recent denial, he stripped. He sat down, leaning against the wall, watching her catch her breath. When she moved towards him, he grabbed the fallen scarves and tied the ends together. He now had one long scarf instead of three shorter ones. He took one free end and tied it to her makeshift collar. He put her onto her elbows and knees. The site was enticing. He wanted nothing more than to take her and just let them both have the best night of their nights, but he had one more punishment to give.

He brought the other scarf between her thighs and up her back. He sat in front of her again and grabbed the end of the scarf with one hand. He yanked up and the force of it brought her collar down. Her mouth touched his hardness and he hissed in pleasure. He pulled up even farther and Kaoru got the idea. They had never done this before. She tentatively opened her mouth and let the tip of slide into her mouth. He tongue flicked the hole there and he shivered.

When she realized that this was not as bad as she first thought, in fact it was pretty darn sexy, she took more of him into her mouth. Saliva was coating him and sliding down. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling and when he opened them again, he could only stare at his wife. Her eyes were closed and her lips sealed around his hardness. He loosened his grip on the scarf and she lifted up to take a breath.

His voice was husky as he spoke this time, showing that he was not as unaffected as she thought. "This is for arguing with me, and pushing me to my limits." He pulled the scarf again and she took him into her mouth with less trouble than the first time. His other hand gripped her hair. She moaned as he clenched his hands into fists again. He began lifting her head up and down his throbbing hardness. She followed his motions and soon found the rhythm he wanted. He kept his hand on the scarf, but let go of the death grip on her hair.

It wasn't long before he could feel that he was close to an orgasm, a very large on at that. He knew that if he came, it would be a world of exploding colors and feelings. He wanted to share that with Kaoru, so he pulled her head up by her hair. The scarf fell from his hand and slithered off her back and pooled onto the futon between her legs. She had a slight look of disappointment. He smirked. "Enjoy that, did you?" She blushed. "Perhaps we can do that again next time" he murmured. Her eyes seemed to brighten in anticipation. He leaned in to kiss her ear and blew into it. She shivered.

He kept her on her knees and elbows. Her head shot up and she let out a loud and high moan at the satisfying fullness when he finally entered. He began a rough rhythm. He didn't wait and let her adjust to him. He was rough, and fast, and she loved every second of it. She was already so sensitive from all his denials. She knew that if she let go of her control now, it would be one of the biggest orgasms she ever had. The strength left her arms and she fell onto one shoulder and moaned some more. She felt helpless, and completely safe.

Kenshin could feel her inner walls begin to clench him tighter. He knew she was close. When she fell to her side, he stopped his rough pace. One more thrust and he was sure that they would both fall over the edge. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"wh-what?"

"Have you learned that you need to listen to me?" She didn't answer and he slapped her ass. His hand stayed on the hurt, and his nails dug in slightly. "I will only ever protect you, can't you understand that? I can only ever protect you, because I. Love. You."

"Yes" she whispered. "I know you will always protect me Kenshin." She struggled to put her thoughts together again. "I-I'm sorry. I know you only mean to do what's best." He still didn't move, and her body was begging for any kind of release. "Please Kenshin."

He pulled the rope and it unwound from her red wrists. He grabbed her thigh and used it to turn her onto her back. She was staring at him with desperate eyes. Her hands reached up to his shoulders, trying desperately to pull him closer again. He pulled away so he just barely stayed inside her. One hand grabbed a breast lightly squeezed. "This" he whispered. "is for letting me love you, taking all the trouble that comes because of it, and for loving me." He leaned down to suck her nipple into his mouth and bit as hard as he dared. At her loud gasp, he sat up again and thrust into her hard. The friction and clenching of muscles brought them both over the edge.

Kaoru couldn't tell if she was screaming, or if it was just her inner voice screaming in satisfaction. Light seemed to spark behind her eyes. Her nails dug into her husband's back, though neither of them seemed to notice. She couldn't tell how long this lasted, only that it felt like it was forever. Kenshin leaned over her and kissed her. She desperately responded, still in the high of the biggest climax of her life.

When they both calmed down, Kenshin turned so that he was on his back and Kaoru was lying on him. He was still inside her and neither of them felt the need to move. Kaoru was extremely satisfied and tired. Kenshin took pride in the fact that Kaoru couldn't even keep her eyes open. His fingers lightly traced up and down her back, soothing her as she fell asleep. She only murmured an "I love you Kenshin" before falling into a deep sleep. He grinned at her words. She was quite the wanton woman, and she learned very quickly. He adjusted his grip on her, cradling her form against his.

She was the perfect independent woman, and he absolutely loved that aspect of her. But now that she understood that he only wanted to protect her, he hoped she would be more obedient when he would ask her to stay by her side. But even if she didn't, he would have no problem having a repeat of tonight.

_Hope this was satisfactory, and hot, and good enough for all you readers ;)_


End file.
